How a Trip can change your Life
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: "Memories can remind you of wonderful things..." Dawn remembers some of her wonderful memories and I AM TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES. The story is much better than the summary. Please read.
1. The Trek

**Hey, guys! This is New Story, and I seriously need your help! What do you think I should name this? Help, plz!**

Dawn Berlitz was at the grocery store with her mom. Her high school had just finished last week, and she was already applying for medical school. She wanted to be a Pokemon Vet when she grew up. She looked to one of the aisles, and saw a gigantic mirror. She looked at it, and saw herself. She looked like a nerd in her opinion, with her glasses and all, but that's what she really was. In high school she'd always study, never go to parties, and always aced her tests. That's how her parents wanted her to be, and that's how she was.

"We got everything we need, dear. Let's go to the check-out aisle." Said Dawn's mom, Johanna. When they approached it, a tall redhead noticed Dawn.

"Dawn? Dawn Berlitz? Wassup, dude?" It was Misty Waterflower, a popular girl at Dawn's school. It seemed like she wanted to be her friend, but Dawn prefered books over friends.

"I'm good." She replied. "Is this a...friend of yours?" Asked Johanna.

"Hi, i'm Misty. Dawn and I were in school together." Misty said. "So, Dawn. What're you doing these days?"

"Nothing much." Dawn replied.

"What do you mean 'nothing much'? She's studying Pokemon Veterinary Science. She's applying for the top medical schools. She'd always get the best grades in school, so she'd obviously get accepted in any college! What're you trying to major in?" Johanna asked.

"Art. Studying's not my thing. Thank Arceus school is over!" Misty replied.

"What're you doing for vacation?"

"Tomorrow me and my friends are going on a mountain trek of the Zima Mountain Range." ( **A/N The story takes place in Alola, and I made up the Zima Mountains.)** "Dawn, you would know them. Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak? My best friends from school? Anyway, great seeing ya dude!" Misty said. She bought her stuff and left.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You're friend left this behind." The cashier said. He handed Dawn a brochure that read 'Zima Mountain Trek.'

 _ **An hour later, at Dawn's house...**_

"Today we met Dawn's friend." Said Johanna. The family was eating dinner, and Johanna loved to gossip. And that's exactly what she was doing.

"She's so wild. She said 'studying is not her thing.' Hmph! Everybody needs an education to get a good job! She's totally wild!"

"Mom, she's not like that!" Dawn countered. "Also, she's not my friend. And not everybody has the same priorities. Not everybody wants to be a vet."

"Hah! Like anyone would hire her to be one." Johanna said.

"At least she's enjoying her life." Dawn argued. She pushed her food away.

"What has gotten into you?" Johanna asked.

"I'd fed up of this stupid life! Misty is going on a holiday with her friends, I study so much I can't even take a break on weekends! And then you with your high expectations and constant nagging!" Dawn left the dinner table and stormed to her room.

She picked up the brochure of the mountain trek. She took out her laptop and went on and searched up 'Zima Trek.'

 _ **The next day...**_

"YES!" Gary screamed. He was at the train station, waiting for Ash and Misty to come. Meanwhile, he and a bunch of other people were watching a cricket match, Alola versus Hoenn.

"Hello!" Misty said as she jumped on him.

"Hi, get off. The cricket game is very tense. Alola is losing 2-1!" Gary replied.

"Whatever. Come, the train's going to come soon." Misty said.

"Well, I don't want to go!" Gary replied. "Why not?" The two turned and saw Ash, walking towards them.

"I can't miss this game! It's Hoenn vs. Alola!" Gary answered.

"You're right. Alola needs you. You stay here, while Misty and I go on the trip. Come, Mist." Ash said. The two began to walk away.

"Wait! You guys are seriously leaving me behind?" He asked.

"Yeah. You don't want to go, so don't go." Ash nonchalantly said.

"Of course I want to go, man!"

"Then come!" Misty exclaimed. The three headed off to the train.

"Hello guys, I'm Will, your trip leader for the Zima Trek. The train will leave soon, so get on board." Said a tall, blonde man.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Johanna had just woken up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She noticed a letter that said 'Mom' on it. She picked it up and read

"First of all, don't freak out. I'm very sorry for doing this to you..."

 _ **At the Train...**_

Misty, Gary and Ash were all settled in thier train compartment. The train ride was going to take about a day.

"Here, I made ham and cheese sandwhiches. You're fave." Misty said, handing some sandwhiches to Gary.

"Yum" He said, biting into it. "Hey...where's Ash?"

He was outside the train, taking pictures with his camera of the beautiful mosiacs on the roof of the station.

"Excuse me, do you know where the train for the Zima Trek is?" Asked a tall, beautiful bluenette with glasses, a.k.a Dawn. Ash turned around.

"Hey...I know you! Alison, right? We met at Taylor's party!"

"Sorry, but no. I don't go to parties" She replied.

"Oh, you're Stephanie's cousin, right?" He asked.

"No. I'm Dawn. Dawn Berlitz." She said.

"Oh yeah! The teacher's pet! How could I forget those glasses? How're you?" He asked.

"Fine. Where's Will?" She asked.

"He's...wait. Are you going on the Zima Trek?" She nodded. Suddenly, Will came out of the train.

"Oh hey. You're Dawn right? Sorry, but since you signed up at the last minute, we don't have any extra berths." He said.

"What? Can't anything be done? I'll sleep on the floor!" She desperately asked.

"Or you could sleep with me." Ash said. She stared at him. "Not with. We could take turns, or something."

"Okay. That's fine. Now get on the train, unless you want to miss it!" Will joked. He went inside the train, with Ash and Dawn following.

 **R &R please AND remember to leave suggestion of the name for the story**

 **-Siya**


	2. I Never

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!'.**

"Are you stalking me or something?" Joked Misty. Ash and Dawn had headed back to their compartment, and introduced Dawn to Gary and Misty.

"Oh shut up, Misty." Gary said. "She fantasizes that everyone stalks her." Upon hearing that, Misty playfully hit him.

"Oww!" He sarcastically said. "Back in school, we'd fight over who got to sit next to you, Dawn. Whoever won was guaranteed to ace a test. So thanks, dawn, for letting Misty and me pass our tests!"

"Here, have a sandwhich." Misty said, handing Dawn a sandwhich.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The day before Ash left on the trek, he went to a party with his friends, and came home pretty late. He saw his dad in the living room, waiting for him._

 _"Dad, you should really sleep early instead of waiting for me." Ash said._

 _"If I do, when will I see you? Tomorrow your going to that trek in Zima." His dad replied._

 _"Yeah so? Wait...how did you know?"" Ash asked. His dad pulled out the trek brochure and read_

 _"Trekking expedition to Khipshi Pass, 16,000 feet above sea level, highly daunting and high octane adventure."_

 _"Dad, why do you go to my room and read my things? They're my personal stuff." said an annoyed Ash._

 _"Ash, don't shout." The two looked and saw Delia, Ash's step-mom. His real mom died of HIV when he was eleven, and although Delia was nice to him, Ash hated her. And her sherbert._

 _"Hello stepmom." He said in a monotone voice._

 _"You said you're going to Ohana City, not Zima." Delia said, pouring him a glass of sherbert. Ash drank it, but put it down._

 _"Your sherbert is still terrible." He said. "Also, this trek is between me and my friends, so please stay out of it, ."_

Ash was brought back to reality when someone said

"Hey, guys. Do you have a knife I can borrow?" The four turned and saw a tall, pretty girl. She had elbow-length honey-blonde hair and round blue eyes. She wore a short white top and pink jean shorts.

"Knife? I have one! Just one second..." said the flirtatious Gary as he dug around looking for a knife.

"We don't have one. Sorry, you can go now." said a jealous Misty.

"Oh." The girl pouted, picking up her orange. "I should've brought bananas." She turned to leave, when Ash came in front of her.

"I've got a knife." He said.

"Can I borrow it?" She asked.

"What'll you give me in return?" Ash asked.

"What do you want me to give?"

"Your name."

"It's Serena." said Serena.

"I'm Ash." he said.

"Hi, i'm Gary." Gary said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" She said. "Is it okay if me and my friends stay here, with you?"

"Of course! We have plenty of space!" said Ash and Gary, the flirts, at the same time.

 _ **A couple hours later...**_

It was night, and Serena and her friends, Soledad and Shauna, were all settled in Ash's compartment. Ash and Serena were flirting whereas Gary was doing the same with Soledad and Shauna.

"Guys, we should play my favorite game; I Never!" said Serena. "If you don't know how to play, here's how: Somebody says 'I Never...' something. It has to be something you have done. If the other players have done ti, then...they have to take a sip of thier drink. The first person with no drink left wins! Gary, do you have some booze or something?"

"Of course! I have enough for everyone." Gary said. He took out some cups and poured some drinks in it, and handed it to everyone. "Here you go, Dawn." he said.

"No thanks. You guys play." She said.

"Now that you're here, you have to play." Ash said.

"Actually, I don't drink alcohol." Dawn replied.

"What!?" screamed Serena, Soledad and Shauna.

"Here. Your cup can have water instead." Gary said, handing her cup of water.

"Okay, i'll start." said Shauna. "Um...I've never fell in love?" Everybody, except Dawn, took a sip of thier drink.

"I've never...watched a R rated movie." said Misty. Again, everybody but Dawn took a sip of thier drink.

"I've...never been arrested." said Serena. Everybody, except for Dawn, took a sip.

"For drunk driving." said Gary.

"Beating up a security guard." said Misty.

"Rave party." was Soledad's answer.

"And I was there!" said Shauna.

"Peeing on the road." said Ash, causing everyone to laugh. "What about you, Dawn?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten arrested." She replied.

"My turn! I haven't dated anyone." said Shauna. Everybody drank out of the cup, except for Dawn.

"I'm going to go sleep." She said.

"Not yet! It's your turn!" insisted Gary.

"No, please." Dawn looked at Ash. "Is it okay if I take the first turn?" **(A/N Since she joined the trek at last minute, she and Ash have to take turns sleeping on his** **berth)**

"Of course." He replied.

"Thanks." Dawn said.

She went to the berth, wondering why everybody had fun...everybody except her.

 **Please R &R **

**-Siya**


	3. Never steal Candy

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!' Please leave suggestions of what I should re-name it too.**

The next day, the train at reached a small town near the Zima Mountains. Will had booked rooms at a hotel for the people on the trek to stay at. The mountains were still a day's trip away. Misty, Gary, Dawn and Ash shared a room in the hotel.

"Misty, wake up." said Ash. It was ten in the morning, and she was still asleep.

"C'mon, we have to go to the mountains. Get up." He said.

"I'm too sleepy." Misty muttered.

Ash gave up and turned on he TV, and went to the music channel. Currently, it was playing her least favorite song, 'Focus on Me.'

"Ash, if you don't turn that TV off I swear i'll break your face!" Misty screamed, as she threw a pillow at him. In return, Ash raised the volume.

Gary came and jumped on Misty and shook her to wake her up.

" I know what I came to do, And that ain't gonna change. So go ahead and talk your talk Cause I won't take the bait!" He sang. Misty grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"I'm over here doing what I like, I'm over here working day and night. And if my real ain't real enough, I'm sorry for ya, bae..." He sang, to be interrupted by Dawn.

"Let's find a light inside our universe now." She sang.

"FOCUS ON ME!" Screamed an awake Misty. She stood on her bed and jumped off, only to be caught by Gary.

"C'mon guys, we need to go to the mountains now." Ash said. Misty and Gary grabbed thier suitcases and left. "You too." Ash said to Dawn.

The four had stopped at a roadside market for lunch, and were eating some delicous noodles. They soon finished and began to follow the long trail that would take them to the Zima Mountains.

"Dawn, if I make you eat noodles every day for the rest of your life, would you be able to?" Ash asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Marriage is like that. Eating the same food every day until you die. The basic concept of marriage is flawed. Better to never get married than do it 5-6 times." He said.

"Five-six times?" exclaimed a surprised Dawn.

"What, that's too little?" Ash joked.

"But...what if you want kids?" Dawn asked.

"What to kids have to do with marriage? We can do it right now." Ash joked.

"Shut up!" Dawn said.

 _ **A couple hours later...**_

It was almost night, and the four had yet to reach the bus that would take them to the Zima mountains. Gary was getting hungry, and noticed a roadside shop that was selling candy. He didn't want to pay for it, so he grabbed a Hershey bar.

"Hey! Thief! You have to pay for that!" screamed the shop owner.

"Too bad! Make me" Gary said.

"Oh we will!" the shop owner screamed back. _We?_ The four turned around and saw the shop owner, along with strong, yet angry-looking men chasing them.

Ash and Dawn ran one way, and Gary and Misty ran the other. The men began to chase both of them. Ash and dawn ran to a outdoor resturaunt, and one guy charged towards Ash. Ash slammed the guy's head on a table, making him unconsious. Another guy charged towards him, but Ash slammed his head in a nearby pole. However, a guy from behind came and put Ash in a headlock. Dawn grabbed a bottle of ketchup and sprayed it over the guy's eyes, causing him to fall. Ash and Dawn ran away.

Meanwhile, Gary and Misty had run to a narrow alley with roadside shops. One of the shopkeeper's goons charged towards them, and Misty grabbed a long stick and began to mercilessly beat him on the head with it.

"Come, you idiots!" She screamed. "I'm gonna hit you so hard that no doctor will be able to heal you!" She swung the stick around.

"Misty, I value my life, and i'm sure you do to. So get the heck out of here!" Gary grabbed Misty's arm and ran away, while Misty swung the stick around, hitting random people.

Back with Ash and Dawn, one stubborn guy was chasing them. Ash and Dawn hid near a large poll.

"I have an idea." Ash said. He picked up a plastic plate covered in wet clay.

"This is a very stupid idea!" Dawn countered.

"Wait and watch." Ash said. That guy came running towards them, and Ash threw the plate on him, so his whole face was covered in clay and he couldn't see them. Only, it was the shopkeeper's friend...it was a random guy!

"I'm so sorry.." Ash began. The shopkeeper's friend came and grabbed Ash, but lucky for him, Dawn grabbed an iron rod and mercilessly beat the guy.

However, with Gary and Misty, they were hiding near a pole. Misty still had her trusty stick with her. Ash and Dawn ran towards them.

"Guys, where have you been?" Misty asked.

"Not now. Just run the heck out of here!" Gary exclaimed. The four ran like mad, with the shopkeeper's friends in hot pursuit. With her stick, Misty began to beat them all. Ash noticed a nearby cart pulled by a Rapidash, and made everybody sit there. There were some glass bottles on the car, and as the Rapidash began to pull the cart away, Gary threw the glass bottles at the men, so they'd stay back. However, some of them were stubborn and began to chase the four anyways.

Dawn noticed a nearby ladder, with somebody on it attaching a banner to something. She grabbed Misty's stick, and knocked the ladder down, so it collapsed behind them, enabling them a safe getaway.

"Thank Arceus you did that, Dawn!" Misty cheered, as the four safely managed to reach thier bus to the Zima mountains.

 **Please R &R and leave suggestion for what i should re-name this too.**

 **-Siya**


	4. The Zima Mountains

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!' Please leave suggestions of what I should re-name it too.**

The next day, everybody had safely reached the Zima mountains. Will and everybody on the trek gathered outside the bus.

"Hello everybody." said Will. "Our trek is finally going to begin! Just for fun, I thought we could make two teams, and have a race to the campsite. The team to reach the camp first, wins. The losing team has to put up the tents and make dinner, and the winning team gets to chill. Okay?" He said. "Who wants to be team captains?" Ash and Gary instantly rose their hands.

"Okay you guys. Pick your team members and trek!" Will announced.

Part of the way to reach the campsite was to hike through a forest, then a hill. All the teams were still in the forest. Ash was just sitting on a large rock and relaxing.

"Ash!" exclaimed Serena, who noticed him doing so. "You're just sitting here relaxing? We have to win!" She was on his team.

"Beating me at trekking isn't just hard-it's impossible." Ash replied. "Don't worry, relax!" Serena sat on the rock with him.

"My body isn't made for this stress!" Serena said. "Look, I scratched my knee!" She acted like it was the worst thing possible.

"One second..." Ash grabbed a nearby leaf. He began to rub it on her scratch.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"This is the Ajinmotato plant. It's good for the skin." Ash replied.

"Really? Then I should use it for my face!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the leaf and vigorously rubbed it on her cheek.

"Wait, Ash...who's that?" Serena pointed to somebody who was hiking up the hill, and towards the camp. Ash looked up and saw Dawn. He began to run towards her.

"Ash! Who's that?" Serena asked.

"My mom!" He joked.

"What? I didn't know that his mom was on the trek." Serena said to herself.

"Dawn! Wait!" said a breathless Ash. He ran towards her. "Wait a second. I need to win this race, so stop for a minuet, please?" He begged.

Dawn scoffed. "You're so tired, and I feel like I could run a mile! I'll easily beat you."

"Dawn, you'd always be get the best grades in school, so can't you just let me win this race? Please?" Ash begged.

"It's your fault. You could've won if you hadn't wasted your time massaging girls' legs." Dawn replied.

"It's called flirting." Ash said. "It's good for health. Like yoga."

"Seriously? Have you come here for mountains or girls?" Dawn asked.

"That innocent thing injured herself!" Ash complained.

"Oh yeah, I've never seen someone more innocent than her." Dawn saracastically said.

"Don't you like Serena?" Ash asked. Dawn rolled her eyes and ran forward, towards the campsite.

"Dawn, wait!" Ash raced after her. "I know, she's a bit silly, but I can't flirt with girls like you, so I have to make do with her. Girls like you aren't made for flirting...they were made for lvoe." He stopped talking, but then ran forward towards the campsite.

"Ash! Wait! You cheat!" Dawn angrily said.

"Try losing sometimes, Dawn! It has a magic of it's own!" Ash replied.

"I'm going to complain to Will!" She said.

"This isn't high school, Dawn!" Ash exclaimed as he reached the camp.

Later that evening, everybody had settled in the camp.

"Everyone, a group of Kalosians have set up camp, and they're having a party. We're invited!" Gary announced.

"Awesome!" Misty said. Everybody left, except for Dawn. Since her team had lost, she made dinner; sandwhiches.

"Aww, how sad!" Serena said, coming up to her. "Nobody ate your sandwhiches? You can throw them away."

Soon it became night, and Dawn was the only one at the camp. the rest were still partying with the Kalosians. Ash came back to get something, but noticed Dawn, who was quietly studying.

"Seriously? You're studying?" He asked.

"You can go back to the party now, leave." Dawn replied.

"I will, but why aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I have no interest in your stupid party." Dawn said.

Ash sat next to her. "You're lying. You're dying to come."

Dawn was quiet for a few seconds. "Not at all." Ash grabbed her textbook and threw it behind him.

"Ash! What was that for? Give it back!" Dawn angrily said.

"Then be honest; do you want to go to the party or not?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Dawn quietly said.

"Then why aren't you coming?" He asked.

"You won't understand! These things are easy for you. Going to parties, making friends...You've always been like this! Even in school, you were the popular guy, everyone's favorite. But I had no friends. I just studied the whole time. Ditching classes, making fun of teachers, hanging out with friends...I couldn't do it then nor now! Because i'm...boring!" Dawn said.

"You're very cool, Dawn." Ash said. "The way you showed up on this trip at the last minute, with 25 strangers, all alone, that takes courage. You fight off thugs, leave me behind in a race, sing crazy songs...You're not boring, Dawn. You're pretty cool. Just stop feeling bad for yourself, and start loving who you are. You're fine, just the way you are. One problem, though: you don't smile enough. If I had a heart, I would've lost it to your smile. Also...do you plan on letting go of my hand?" Ash said.

 **Please R &R and leave suggestion for what I should re-name this too.**

 **-Siya**


	5. The Shrine of Arceus

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!'** **. DISCLAIMER: The only character I own is Will, all other characters belong to Game Freak.**

Everybody who signed up for the Zima Moutain Trek went on a very long, tiring and snowy trek. At the end of it, Will made an announcement.

"Everyone, this is Khipshi Point, the highest point of our trek. We'll be camping here tonight, So now you guys can relax." Everybody cheered.

"Will, what's up there?" Asked Shauna. There was a red flag on the peak of a nearby mountain.

"That? That's Uhane Mountain." Will replied.

"Why don't we go there? The view will be too die for!" asked Serena.

"Uhane...does anyone know what 'Uhane' means?" Will asked. Everyone shook thier head no.

"In the ancient Alolian language, 'Uhane' means haunted. According to the village elders, there used to be an old shrine to Arceus. They said any wish made there on a full moon night would come true. Hundreds of people would go there to try it out...but no one ever returned."

All the girls, especially Serena, Shauna, and Soledad, shrieked.

Will continued. "The shrine no longer stands, but they say on every full moon night, thousands of spirits gather there, hoping for some kind of miracle to occur. Interesting thing is that tonight is a full moon."

"What if the camp is haunted?" Soledad asked. Everybody on the trek had set up camp, and Soledad, Shauna and Serena were afraid the ghosts on Uhane mountain would haunt them or something.

"They say ghosts love the color red." Misty said. "And you, Soledad, are wearing a red coat." Upon hearing that, Soledad immediately took of her coat, despite it being winter.

"It's okay, Soledad! No need to fear, I'm here! Ghosts won't come near you if you're with me!" Gary said.

"Yeah, his dad's an exorcist." Misty sarcastically said.

"I want to go home! I don't want to camp near a haunted place!" Shauna pouted.

"When I go home, i'm going to order 10 Domino's pizzas." Gary said.

"You know, I haven't washed my hair in three days!" Serena pouted. "As soon as I get home, I'm going to take a long bubble bath."

"I want to go home to get rid of Gary's snoring." said Ash. His tent and Gary's were right next to it.

"Get used to it, bro." Gary replied. "What're you going to do when we're roommates?"

"Roommates?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we'll rent an apartment!" Gary said. "And Serena, you can come take bubble baths anytime you want."

"I'll totally do that! I might even bring Soledad and Shauna over!" Serena replied.

Dawn noticed Misty, who was glaring at Shauna as Gary flirted with her. Misty noticed Dawn and gave her a fake smile and left.

 _ **That Night...**_

Soon it was night, and Ash, who was determined to go to Uhane Mountain's peak, was doing that right now. The way to get there was to cross a forest. He heard a rustling sound, and turned behind him. He thought it was nothing, and went back to trekking, when...

"BOO!" Ash stumbled back, and saw Dawn, laughing. "You really thought you're the only one who wants to go to the peak of Uhane? If Will was right, then I have something to ask for. C'mon!"

The two hiked up the mountain for the next hour or so. Dawn noticed Ash's ragged breathing.

"Do you want to sit for a couple minutes?" she asked.

"No. I don't get tired. Let's go." Ash panted.

"Well i'm tired. Just sit for a few minutes." Dawn said. She sat down and yanked Ash's arm, so he sat as well.

"If it wasn't for me, you would've died of exhaustion." Dawn said.

"No, I wouldn't! I'm not as stupid as I look. Here, look at this." Ash handed Dawn a book. But not any ordinary book.

Ash's dream was to travel the world, and see every single thing. Each page in this book was labeled with the name of a city. Ash's plan was to see the city, record everything about it, etc.

"Lumiose...Mauville...Saffron...What is this?" Dawn asked.

"My dream." Ash replied. "I want to see every corner of the world, Dawn."

"All this will take a lifetime if not more, Ash!" Dawn said. "When will you do everything else?"

"What do you mean? Student at 22, employed at 25, married at 26, parent at 30 and retired at 60, then wait until you die. Who wants to live such an ordinary life?" Ash said.

"So then what do you want from life, Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash smiled. "Adventure. I want to fly, Dawn. I want to run, I want to fall...I just don't want to stop. I never say stuff like this to Gary or Misty, why am I telling you?"

"How would I know? You never even said 'Hi' to me in school." Dawn said.

"Okay, then i'll say it now; Hi Dawn!" Dawn didn't reply. Ash wondered why, and realized she was looking at something behind him. he turned, and saw a white stag. In Alolian legends, white stags were a good omen.

 _There truly was a miracle about that mountain, And that miracle, was love.._

The two raced up to the peak of Uhane, where the shrine of Arceus was.

 _Dawn had never felt that type of happiness before. She was in love.. She wanted to scream and tell the whole world, but most importantly, she wanted to tell Ash._

The two had reached the peak.

She didn't know if there was a shrine there or not, but she made a wish anyways. It was simple, just one word:

Dawn grabbed Ash's hand, and he didn't let go.

 _Ash._

 **R &R Please!**

 **-Siya**


	6. An Invitation

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!'**

The trek was over, and everybody was going home via bus. The bus had stopped, and Ash woke up from sleep. It was night, and although sleeping on a bus was uncomfortable, he slept anyways. He noticed Misty, with a worried expression on her face. He noticed she was looking at the seat next to her, where Dawn should have been. Instead, were her glasses. He, Misty and Gary climbed off the bus, looking for Dawn, when they suddenly felt someone spraying ice cold water on them. Ash noticed it was Dawn.

Ash ran towards her, and Dawn ran away. However, he caught her, and since it was winter and snow was everywhere, he picked up a handful of snow and smeared it across Dawn's face. She retaliated by pelting him with snowballs. Misty and Gary joined in on the snowball fight, with Misty on Dawn's side and Gary on Ash's.

"I'm going to use the bathroom! Don't pelt me with snowballs!" Gary said. Since the bus had a toilet, he went there. After using it, he noticed something poking out of Ash's suitcase. He took the thing out, and realized it was an envelope. He opened it and began to read.

 _ **Later that evening...**_

After the snowball fight, Ash and Dawn headed back to the bus. Misty already went there a couple minutes before.

"If only this night would never end." Ash said. He seemed happy, whereas Dawn was having a mental battle about weather she should tell him she liked him, or not. She took a deep breath.

"Ash, I have something to say to you. I..." Before she could say anything else, she heard Gary yelling Ash's name.

"Ash?" Misty and Gary had walked up to the two.

"Misty, are you okay?" Dawn asked, upon noticing Misty's angry expression.

"Ash, what's this?" Gary said, holding up the envolope.

"Where did you find that?" Ash asked.

"Read this." Gary said, giving the envolope to Misty.

"Dude, you're ruining my surprise." Ash said.

"Surprise!? How could you keep such a big thing from us?" Gary asked.

"That was the surprise. I was going to tell you guys at the end of the trek."

"So you're leaving?"

"Journalism Program...Accepted at Harvard University, Jubilife City...you got a scholarship to a top university?" Misty asked, upon reading the envolope.

Ash smiled and nodded.

"You're really going?" Gary asked.

"No, I keep the envolope 'cause it matches my shirt." Ash joked.

"So, when are you leaving?" Gary asked.

"In a week." Ash replied.

Everyone stared at him during an awkward silence.

"Man, you should've told me before. I would've applied to!"Gary said, breaking the silence. "I mean, you're going to go crazy in Hearthrome city without us! You'll probably come back or something. Tell him, Misty!"

"Ash, you should go." Misty said. "How long will we remain our crazy selves? We're almost adults. We need to stop behaving like kids. Congraulations on being accepted."

"Yeah, congrats, man." Gary and Misty headed to the bus.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Ash asked.

"I...I also wish this night would never end." She said. The two silently walked back to the bus, which took them back to thier homes. Just like, the trek-and Ash-was all over.

Dawn couldn't tell him. She just...couldn't. As much as she loved him, he loved his dreams that much more. She was sad, but grateful. Grateful for the hoard of memories that she could never forget. Those days, those nights, The laughter, the madness, the friendship...And for Ash.

 _ **5 Years Later...**_

Dawn sat in her room in her apartment, remembering those wonderful memories. She wondered where Ash, Gary and Misty were, what they were doing, what they were feeling...and if they still remembered the trek. And those crazy parts of it. The trek had changed her. Now she was more fun-loving, more of an extrovert, and she smiled more. She also wore contacts, instead of glasses.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ash...**_

Ash had barely seen half the world. Since he loved photography, his job was a cameraman on one of the best travel channels. He'd seen Fallarbor Town, Olivine City, New Moon Island, Nimbassa City, Anistar City, and one of his favorites, Lavender Town. He still planned on seeing much more. He loved his job, and he loved his life. He would never give this up. And, yes, he was still as crazy as he was five years ago. Now, he was on a ferry in Lilycove City, for his show.

"Whatcha lookin at, Ash?" Asked the host of his show, Riana Soraya.

"The beautiful sea. I like Hoenn, it's so beautiful." Ash said.

"Speaking of which, the channel wants to launch a new travel show. An even crazier, scenic, funner one. It's kind of like a reality travel show. The host lives in a beautiful, famous city for three months and we shoot his experiences. This year's lineup will be in Lumiose City, then Slateport, Sunnyshore and we'll end in Cinnabar Island." Riana said.

"And you want me to shoot it?" Ash guessed.

"No, I want you to _host_ it." It took Ash a couple seconds to realize what she said.

"Seriously?" He asked. Riana nodded. "YES!"

Later that day, at Ash's hotel, he was on his laptop checking his e-mails. He was about to close it when he noticed something...from Misty Waterflower. he immediately remembered his friends, the trek...and Dawn. He smiled, and clicked on it to see what she sent. It was a video, and she was saying:

"The stupid courier guys returned my package and and completely ruined my plan to surprise you! But no problem, I have a Plan B. How do i look? Long hair, french manicure, girly jewelry...don't laugh!I'm sending you this video so you might miss me just a bit and come to my wedding.

Yeah, man! I'm getting married. Me, Misty! And the traditional Alolian way, too. You know, reaching the place and waiting five days for the wedding...It's on June 20-25, in Lahni , I know you're busy, but please, just come. I'm losing my mind without your craziness. Can you believe it? We're so grown up now...anyways, hope to see you there. Bye."

 **R &R Please!**

 **-Siya**


	7. Reunion

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!'**

Misty's wedding was happening at a gigantic hotel her parents owned. It was going to last for five days. She went to one of the miniture living rooms, and saw somebody. She smiled.

"I didn't think you'd come!" She said. The person turned around, it was Gary.

"Me too. But if I didn't come you would've beat the heck out of me." He joked.

They hugged, and Misty asked "How are you? What happened to your bar deal?" Gary owned a bar, but he loaned money to the bank.

"It's good. The loan'll probably be paid in a week or two. So, how're things going with you and the oaf?" He said, refferring to Misty's fiance.

"Gary, he's not an oaf. Besides, his name is Tracey." Misty said. They heard a splashing noise.

The two ran outside, to a pool, and saw Tracey in it.

"Tracey? What're you doing?" Misty asked.

"Oh, hey, Misty! Our engagement ring fell in the pool, and I went to get it." He showed her a silver ring with a sapphire in it.

"Well come out and change out of your wet clothes, the engagment's in an hour or so." Misty said, helping Tracey get out.

"Hey, Gary! Glad you came!" He said.

"Yeah, goo to see you Tracey." He replied.

 _ **An hour later, at the engagement...**_

"Congratulations to Misty Waterflower and Tracey Sketchit! Happy engagement. And now, to tell you about Misty, is her best friend, Dawn!" said one of Tracey's friend. Misty and Tracey just got engaged.

A tall, beautiful bluenette with eyes like the ocean stood up. She wore a beautiful, white silk organza dress with matching heels and nail polish. She was Dawn Berlitz.

"One day, Misty called me and said she's getting married. i didn't believe her. She said she's getting bored, and he's a Pokemon Professor or something. Maybe he'll be entertaining? A couple years ago, Misty and I went on a trek together. I didn't think we'd keep in touch when we came back, but one day, she came to my apartment room, with her phone blasting rock music.

I put on my headphones, and went to sleep. That's when i realized we were friends. I've seen it all, Stubborn Misty, Crazy Misty, Her leather jacket phase, her I 'am' a painter phase...Her crazy hair color phase...But as wild and insane she can be, Misty's also an amazing friend. Have fun with, Tracey!" Everybody clapped, and dawn sat back down. As soon as she did, somebody's voice came on the speakers.

"They say there's no right time for marriage. You're in trouble the moment it happens. Misty, my wild friend, I was gone for a few years, and look at what you've done! Crazieness is a disease, a type of disease that time makes you forget. But, tonight, let's go a bit crazy!"

Everyone turned and saw somebody walking towards them.

"ASH!" Misty screamed. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "You're here! OMG!"

"Hey. Long time no see, huh?" Ash turned and saw Dawn. He let go off Misty, and twirled Dawn around in a circle.

"I missed you so much!" He said, finally putting her down.

"Really? Then how come for five years you never once called, texted, e-mailed or even called to say 'hi' to me?"

"Arceus, I was busy with my job! But I can change that. Hello, Dawn!" Dawn punched his arm. "I missed you sooo much! I didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't think you could look prettier than the last time I saw you." Ash said.

"Ash, come here for a sec!" Misty dragged a reluctant Ash away to Gary.

"Gary, look what I got for you!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Gary. Surprised I came? Did you really think i'd miss Misty's suicide mission?" He joked.

"Yes." said Gary. "Just kidding."

"Ash, how long are you staying here?" Misty asked.

"I'm leaving the night of your wedding. Going straight to Lumiose, for my job."

"The last time we talked, you were in...Aquacorde Town, right?" Misty asked.

"No...I was in LaRousse City." Ash replied.

"Oh, that was when you're dad died. Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay. I'm going to my hotel room now."

"Why don't we do something, guys? All three of us, back together, like old times..." Gary interupted Misty.

"What do you mean? We're all different now. things have changed-" Ash cut Gary off.

"Gary, you'd always say things don't change between friends."

"True. But you and me aren't friends, Ash."

A bit later, Ash went outside to the pool, and saw Dawn. She smiled and waved at him. He sat next to her, and put his feet in the pool like she did.

"Arceus, it's freezing!" he said.

"It'll feel warm in a while." Dawn replied.

"Are you married?" Ash randomly asked.

"What? No!" She said. "Why're you asking?"

"I wanted to check before I flirted with you. It's good for your health, like..."

"Yoga. I remember." She said, cutting him off.

"Were you always this beautiful or is the magic of time?" Ash asked.

"You haven't changed at all." She said. "Except for one thing; you used to smile a lot more...Is the water okay now?"

"It's okay."

Dawn smiled. "I told you; give it some time, it'll get better."

 **R &R Please!**

 **-Siya**


	8. Jealousy

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!'**.

The next day, all the girls there put henna on thier hands. It was this thing Alolians put on for weddings. However, when you put it on, it was wet, so you had to wait for it to dry.

"Ash, can you take my phone out of my pocket? Call Mr. Red and tell him we're the hotel is." Dawn said.

"Okay." Ash reached into Dawn's jean pocket and pulled out her phone. "Password?"

"A5HxD4WN." Dawn said. Ash typed it, and called the Mr. Red guy and told him where Misty's hotel was. He began to look for Dawn to return her phone, but he couldn't find her and decided to have a little fun. He opened her texts, and saw a particular text that caught his eye. He clicked it and read.

He smiled, and went to where Misty and Dawn were. "Like a blushing rose, like a poet's dream, like the morning light..."

"Ash, give me back my phone!" Dawn said.

"Not now! I texted your Romeo to meet you by the nearby lake!" Ash said. Dawn began to chase him, until they reached the lake.

"Dawn, like, where were you?" The two turned and saw a guy with sunglasses and a bald head walking towards them. "You know, I was like, looking for you, like, everywhere!" He said.

"So, this is your Romeo?" Ash whispered.

"Oh shut up. Bye!" She dragged Ash back to Misty's hotel. When they reached there, Dawn said

"If you want to make yourself useful today, you can help me with my dilemma."

"Sure what is it?" He asked. Dawn took him to the cieling of the hotel. She pointed to a ledge a bit below them. "Jump over there." She ordered.

"I'm not a circus animal!" He scoffed. "Why? Too scared?" Dawn teased. "Oh shut up." Ash jumped down to the ledge.

"Do you see the room next to you? Tell me whats happening there."

"Since when are you so evil?" Ash joked. He looked in the window next to him. "It's just Tracey." he said.

"What's he doing?" Dawn asked. "I dunno, some kind of wierd tribal dance or something. But what am I supposed to-"

"SHH! You're checking how good thier dance is." Dawn said.

"Huh? Is it because of the bride/groom's side sing-off tonight? If yes, this is a wedding, Dawn, not Dancing with the Stars. Besides, I don't cheat." Ash said.

"As if! You'd still be in kindergarten if you didn't cheat!" Dawn said.

"Good point." As looked through the window again. "Arceus, he's so bad at dancing...wait! There's a girl as well!"

"Yeah, Tracey's cousin from Lilycove City. I've heard she an amazing dancer AND singer!." Dawn said.

Ash looked at the window again. The girl turned around, revealing Serena!

It was almost night, and Gary and Ash were in Misty's room, helping her prepare for the big groom/bride's side sing-off. Ash looked at the TV Gary was watching.

"Hey, that's my show!" He exclaimed. The lady on the show was talking about Mossdeep City, where she was.

"Hey, how's Mossdeep?" Misty asked.

"Terrible. It's the sewage system of Hoenn." Ash replied.

"Really? I'm going there for my honeymoon." Misty pouted.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Tracey loves places like that." Misty said.

Gary grabbed the remote and switched the channel, as Misty went to go change.

"Why'd you change the channel? That was my show." Ash said.

"Sorry, didn't know that." Gary replied.

"Change it back." Ash ordered.

"But it's your show, dude. How many times are you going to watch it?"

"I want you to see it."

"Not interested." Ash grabbed the remote and turned of the TV.

"What's your problem?" Gary asked.

"What's YOUR Problem?" Ash asked.

"You know what it is." Gary said.

"I want to hear it from you." Ash said.

"This is the first time you came to see us in five years. You've called 3-4 times. And you're asking me what my problem is!?" Gary angrily said.

"It's not like you were calling everyday!" Ash argued.

"I did! Thousands of times! But I got tired of leaving a voicemail. Admit it; you forgot about us." Gary argued back.

"Well I was busy living my life and my dreams!"

"YOUR life, YOUR dreams! YOUR problems! YOUR excuses! Everything's about you! What about me? Or your friends? Misty was pretty much convinced you wouldn't come for her wedding! And who can blame her? You didn't even come for your own father's funeral!" Gary shouted.

"Take that back." Ash said.

"No! It's true! You're such a self-obsessed snob that you didn't even care your Dad died! You might've leapt with joy when you found out!" That was it. Ash grabbed Gary by the collar and was about to punch him when Misty came.

"Hi, Misty!" Gary said. Ash let go of him. "My two best friends are fighting like dogs over such a small thing!? Stop this drama and apologize right now." Misty ordered.

"Sorry." Gary said. "It's okay." Ash replied. "Ash, say sorry." Misty ordered. "Sorry." Ash finally said.

"Now hug each other." Misty ordered. "NOW!" The two reluctantly hugged. "Group hug!" Misty shrieked, as she hugged them.

 _ **The Sing-off**_

The Sing-off was going to start soon. It was Tracey and Serena, his cousin versus Dawn.

"DASH!" Ash and Dawn turned and saw Serena walking towards Ash. She noticed a cup of Pepsi in Dawn's hand.

"Just what I needed!" She said, grabbing the cup and drinking it. "Good luck...you." Serena walked away,

"Ugh! Her." Dawn scoffed. "Move, she's going to perform soon. I need to watch and make sure my performance is better than hers."

Ash moved over, and Dawn began to watch.

"Time for...Tracey and Serena Sketchit's performance!" a random guy said. Dawn gasped. They were good! Everybody seemed to enjoy it. When the performance was over, people clapped and cheered.

"You said thier performance was terrible!" Dawn angrily said, referring to the day he spied on them.

"Yeah, it was." Ash said.

"No, it wasn't! That was amazing!"

"I know! It was perfect!"

"Now who's going to enjoy my traditional performance?" Dawn pouted.

"You want people to love your performance? Leave it to me." Ash said.

"Really? What're you going do?" Dawn asked.

(Bold is Dawn, Italtics is Ash)

"Now, for the beautiful..." Before the guy could finish his sentance, the light turned off.

 _So hot, so stylish, This may sound wierd, but I wanna stalk you now_

 _What beauty what a smile, my heart is reserved only for you_

 _Sometimes soft or rude, you're attitude as well as your smile is worth millions_

 _Breaking all the signals for you only, I left behind my girlriend from Lumiose_

 **Your obsession seems fake to me. Arceus, you look like a stalker without a life**

 _Making promises and with a thousand bucks in my pocket, I have come for you leaving everything behind_

 _I bid adieu to my family, and broke all signals and even left my girlfriend from Lumiose for you only_

 _My heart and my brain are obsessed with just you. Please end my torture and be mine_

 **If you dare make a move on me, I'll turn you in at the police station**

 _I've hit on many girls to know you're playing hard-to-get. Give up already!_

 _I've made a wedding card with your name on it as well._

 _I've broken all signals and left behind my girlfriend from Lumiose_

 **Liar! As if you did all that for me! You are a very stupid yet charming guy. I might give you a try...**

The song ended, and everybody clapped and cheered.

"See? I told you, leave it to me." Ash said to Dawn. he noticed Gary and went to him. "I'm really sorry man."

"It's okay." Gary said, And this time he really meant it.

 **Aw... Gary and Ash are friends again! And does anybody notice anything strange about Dawn's phone password? It's A5HxD4WN...R &R Please!**

 **-Siya**


	9. Lahni City

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!'**

The next day, everyone was exhausted from last night's sing-off, so they were all sleeping. Everyone but Ash, of went to wake up Dawn.

"Dawn, wake up already!" He said, shaking her around to rouse her from her sleep. "Today's the only day we have to see Lahni City."

"Why is it so important to see Lahni, again?" asked a half-awake Dawn.

"Cause Lahni City is very scenic. Trust me, you'll love it. Now get ready, and come!"

After a couple minutes, they ate breakfast at the hotel caf, and then headed out. They took a ferry across a wide river, went to some historic buildings, and took a walk in a nearby forest. They eventually got tired, and went to the top of another monument, and sat down.

"So that's what your life is like? " Dawn asked. "You must've seen some really scenic places."

"You can't even imagine." Ash replied. "I love my life, Dawn. I could never live like you people."

"Like us people? What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked.

"I mean, you'll spend your whole life in one city, one house, and doing the same routine everyday. Doesn't that get boring?" Ash asked.

"Not at all. This is the life i've chosen. I have no interest in living like you...like a hippie." Dawn said.

"You're only saying this because you've seen nothing of the world, Dawn! What do you know of living in different parts of the world?" Ash asked.

"And what do you know of the comfort of home?" Dawn asked.

"You don't know what it's like to sit with your foreign friends, and listen to thier life stories." Ash said.

"And you don't know what its like to sit with old friends and reminisce." Dawn shot back.

"You don't know what its like to see beautiful cities, like Nimbassa City in Unova. I'll take you there someday, so you can try there world-famous pizza. Yum." Ash said.

"Someday, i'll feed you _homemade_ pizza. Delicous." replied Dawn.

"You haven't been to Cinnabar Island, Dawn. " Ash said.

"Have you ever seen a Pokemon being born?" Dawn asked.

"No, but there are very beautiful, exotic pokemon in Cinnabar Island." Ash responded. "There's the Rapidash-riding World Cup in the Safari Zone. Watching it on TV is okay, but seeing it real life is a true experience."

"The local stadium, where there is also Rapidash races." Dawn added.

"The warm sunshine of Lavaridge Town."

"The rains of home."

"Mahogony Town style cheesecakes."

"Pudding from the local diner."

"Watching Phantump of the Opera in Pokestar Studios."

"Watching The Polar Express on Christmas in the local theater... _with_ popcorn."

"Well...actually, that _is_ better." Ash admitted.

"Ha! Told you i'm right." Dawn teased.

"You're not right, Dawn. Neither of us are. We just have different tastes in stuff." Ash said.

"I know." Dawn replied. The two sat thier for a couple more minutes, when Ash said

"Oh Arceus! I forgot! The light and sound show is starting in fifteen minutes! C'mon, we don't want to be late!"

"But Ash, i'm exhausted!" Dawn complained. "And the sunset view here is so nice, just stay here a bit!"

"Yes, but when we've seen everything in Lahni City, it'll be nicer." Ash said.

"You can't do everything in one day." Dawn replied.

"Of course I can. Look. Here are the tickets for the show, and we are going to go there." Ash pulled out two tickets for a Light & Sound show out of his pocket and showed it to Dawn. Dawn grabbed the tickets and threw it in the air, and watched it fly away.

"Now we won't." Dawn said.

"But...but...I was going to that concert for you!" Ash replied.

"Well I don't want to go. What I do want is for you to sit down, and enjoy the beautiful sunset view." Ash reluctantly obeyed.

"But what if the light and sound show was amazing?" said Ash, still miffed over what Dawn did to the tickets.

"It will be. But if we do go, we'll miss this splendid sunset." Dawn answered. "However hard you try Ash, you'll always miss out on something in life. Instead of trying to do everything at once, just enjoy the moment your living."

The two silently watched the sun set, until it was night, when they drove back to the hotel. Ash broke the silence by saying

"A couple months back, I was working for a company called Trek LaRousse. I was on a trek of Mt. Chimney with 24 college students...similar to the one we went on. After the trek was over, I checked my phone. I had 155 voicemails, from my family, Misty, Gary...all because my Dad died. He died on a Monday, and I found out on a Saturday. His funeral already happened. We hadn't spoke for over two months, and the last time I saw him was before the Zima trek. He would always say that i should visit more often...i should've listened to him."

Dawn grabbed his hand, and said "It's not your fault, Ash. This was all fated to happen, and we can't control fate." She rested her head on her shoulder, and began to sleep. Ash smiled, and kissed her forehead.

 **R &R Please! Also, i've updated Chapter 2, so please re-read it. If you don't you won't understand the next chapter or two.**

 **-Siya**


	10. Emotions

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!'.**

Since Dawn was sleeping, and Ash didn't want to disturb her, he picked her up bridal-style and took her to her room. He gently placed her on her bed, and wrapped her blankets around her. Ash didn't want to sleep as it was still sunset, so he went outside for a walk, and saw Gary and a couple other guys gambling.

"2,000 seen."

"2,000 blind."

"4,000 seen." Gary said.

"Pack."

"10,000 seen."

"10,000 show." said Ash. He sat next to Gary, and began to play for him.

Everybody placed thier cards down, and...

"YES!" Gary cried. He had won, and earned himself a lot of money. The two went for a evening walk, when Gary said

"In Castelia City, when you did a double jackpot...you brought that skill here, and used it back there. Thanks for the money, man!"

"Wait...double jackpot? Castelia City? That Casino Castelia episode...where the host, Riana, put twenty dollars in the slot machine and..." Gary interrupted Ash.

"...won $20,000. That Riana girl is beautiful."

"You've seen my show, Gary?" Ash asked.

"You've done, what, 152 episodes?" Gary rhetorically asked. "I've seen all the episodes."

"Then why were you pretending you haven't?" Ash asked.

"Its my best friend's show, dude, how could I not see it?" The two smiled, when Misty came, and dragged Gary away somewhere. He saw the two talking, when Tracey came to Misty. They seemed to argue about something, when Tracey eventually led Misty away somewhere. Curious, Ash went to Misty.

"Why are you marrying Tracey?" Ash asked. Misty looked confused. "What?"

"I saw." Ash said. "How jealous he was when you were talking to Gary. You're sure you like Tracey more than Gary?" Before Ash could say more, Misty said

"Ash, I didn't go to talk to Gary. I went to slap him. In the days we've been here, he's spent $200,000 in the hotel casino. Tracey went and paid it off. He wasn't jealous, he was trying to stop me from scolding Gary."

"So...you don't like Gary anymore?" asked Ash.

"You knew?" Misty asked.

"Everybody knew. except for the oblivious Gary." Ash replied.

Misty smiled. "Yeah, I was. But, Gary never felt the same, and what he wanted in life was different than what I wanted. But with Tracey...how do I explain it? You know, it's like, before I met him, I was fine, but with him, i'm...jubilant. Blissful. Carefree. It's simple; with some people, things just seem better by spending time with them."

Misty stopped talking and saw Tracey. "One minute." She went off to him to apologize. Ash went back inside the hotel, and saw a mini-cafe. He bought two Pepsis and went to the pool. He noticed Dawn was there, and instantly smiled. Misty was right. With some people, things just seem better by spending time with them. And for Ash, that 'some people' was Dawn. He walked over to her, when a tall, purple-haired guy came to her.

"The magic of this night is intoxicating." He said.

"Paul! Oh hey, what a surprise!" Dawn happily replied. Ash walked toward them, and Paul was the first to notice him.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked. Dawn turned and saw Ash, and her face stiffened.

"Who is this?" Ash asked.

"This is Paul." Dawn nonchalantly replied. "He's come to take pictures for the wedding."

"And to meet Dawn." Paul said, smiling at her.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Who are you?" Paul asked.

"Get out of here." Ash said.

"What did you say?" asked a angry Paul.

"Get the heck out of here." Ash roughly said.

"You are extremely rude." said a miffed Paul.

"Look, this is my friend's wedding. You are _not_ welcome here." Ash rudely said.

"Well, news flash; Dawn invited me here." Paul replied.

"I'm dawn's byofriend. Now get the heck out of here!" Paul, overcome with rage, walked towards him when...

"STOP!" Dawn said. "Paul, can you wait for five minutes?" Reluctantly, he walked away.

"First, you are NOT my byofriend..." Ash interrupted Dawn.

"So is he?"

"What has gotten into you!? Go, apologize to him." Dawn ordered.

"I'd rather break his face." Ash said.

"Please, just be quiet, Ash!" Dawn walked away from him.

"Everytime I see this girl...!" Dawn turned around. "What?" she asked.

"Is this the guy that sent you those cheap messages? Not that wierd bald guy?"Ash angrily asked.

"Yes, Ash! Paul sent those..."

"Do you like him?" Ash asked. Dawn walked away.

"Wait! Do you or not!?" Ash asked, chasing after her.

"How does it matter!?" she asked.

"It matters because I want you to spend all your time with me, because..."

"Ash, I called him over because I can't spend another second with you! He's just my friend! Why don't you understand that if I stand here any longer, then i'll fall for you! Again! But you won't feel the same...again." Dawn said, with tears in her eyes.

"I will feel the same, Dawn." Ash gently said. He walked towards her and gently ksissed her. They were both ecstatic, but Dawn's happiness changed to regret. He loved his dreams much more than her, and he'd leave her for it. Again. And they wouldn't see each other for a long time, again.

 **Bad? Good? Please R &R and shout-out to AshxDawnaddicted for the idea of another guy for Dawn. R&R please!**

 **Please R &R **

**-Siya**


	11. Contest

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this isn't really a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that if you review every one of my fanfics, (it doesnt have to be all chapters) then you will get a honorable mention, AND you will be a part of either this or my next story! Also, there's a fic called Life's True Meaning by MadDogLucario96 Check it out;it's good! So start reviewing, please!**

 **-Siya**


	12. The Beginning

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of 'How a Trip can change your Life!' Told you i'd update it soon! Also, thanks to Livi Sylvie for doing the contest.**

The next day was Misty's wedding. It wasn't until eight at night, and exactly a half hour afterwords, Ash would have leave to go to Kalos, for his show. It seemed to him that the hours leading up the to the wedding were a blur. The next thing he knew, Gray was telling him to get ready for the wedding. Ash hastily put on a tuxedo and and rushed to the wedding alter, in time to see the end of the ceramony. He was wondering weather Dawn would talk to him, despite last night's...'incident,' when he noticed Dawn looking at him. When she saw Ash's gaze, she looked away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone cheered, and Ash couldn't help but imagine that Misty and Tracey, who were now officially married, as him and Dawn. _I_ _wish that could happen,_ he thought. _But, I doubt Dawn would like me, after yesterday..._

"I'm going to miss you dude." Ash's thoughts were interrupted by Gary.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look at the time; 8:30. Your flight is coming at, what, 9:20? If you don't want to miss your flight, you best be going. Promise that this time, you'll actually keep in touch!" Gary reminded him.

"Oh, right..." Ash was interrupted by Misty.

"Hey, Ash, you're gong now, right? Have fun, and if you don't keep in touch, i'l track you down and beat you with my mallet!" she joked.

"Ash?" The three turned around, and, too Ash's delight, stood Dawn.

"Have fun. With your show-" Ash interrupted Dawn by giving her a tight bear hug.

"I will. Are you sure you'll be able to live without me?" He joked. Dawn pulled away.

"Of course! Who can live with your annoyingness?" she jokingly said.

"I can. Also..." Ash took a deep breath. "Bye, guys. I swear, this time, i'll keep in touch." Ash walked away, away from the hotel and towards his car so he could drive to the airport. He kept remembering Dawn's words from last night. _We love each other, yet we each want to live our own lives. You want to travel the world, I want to stay here in Alola. Even if we are together, our own ways of life will drive us apart._ Ash loved Dawn. He loved her a lot...but he also loved his dreams that much. he was facing a difficult desicion weather he should give up his dreams for Dawn, or Dawn for his dreams, when he was reminded of the last thing his dad ever said to him; _You_ _should visit more often._

 _..._

Ash had driven to his home before his flight, just to honor his father's last request for him. He instantly remembered all of his crazy memories; when he was little and colored over the walls in permanent marker, when he was a toddler and would climb in the dishwasher just to get his pacifier when his mom, who was alive then, would wash it. He remembered his friends having a wild party when his dad and step-mom were away, and when he almost burned down the house when he tried to make a cake. He smiled. G _ood times._ He suddenly remembered the last time he met his dad.

 _"Hey, dad." Ash said._

 _"Hello, son." His dad replied, placing an envelope in his son's hand. Ash opened it, and saw loads of money._

 _"Dad, thanks, but you always give me lots of money. I don't-"_

 _"Ash, who's the dad here?" his dad said, cutting him off. "Also, how are you when you're travelling around the world? The last time you came to see me was three years ago. Or was it? You've been gone for so long I forget when-" Ash interrupted his dad._

 _"Dad, stop making me feel bad. I know you miss me, but i'm grown up now! I'm and adult, I have a job. Making me feel bad about it won't make me stay here."_

 _"Ash, i'm not trying to-"  
_

 _"I don't care. I'm leaving." Ash headed to the door, but Delia blocked his way._

 _"Out of my way, step-mom." Ash impaitently said._

 _"You're leaving just because of a petty argument?" Delia asked._

 _"It's between me and my dad, so please stay out of it." Before his parents could protest, Ash walked out the door._

The last time he ever met his dad...the last memory his dad had of him...he was so mad at his dad, just for expressing his loneliness. Ash felt terrible about it, but there was nothing he could about it. His dad was dead, and sadly, there was nothing Ash could do about it. Slowly, a tear trickled down his cheek. He couldn't bear that memory, and he sat down on one of the chairs when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Ash?" He looked up and saw Delia.

"Hi, step-mom." He said, wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Delia asked.

"The last time I came, I got in a big fight with dad. All because he missed me. And I didn't even call him, e-mail him, or even attend his funeral! I wish I can apologize for all that." Ash said through tears.

"Ash, dear, your father forgave you. He never really was mad, he was just sad that you left, but got over it. Things happen, and we get over them. Life is like a roller-coaster, dear. It either favors or doesn't favor us, but we can't do anything about it." Delia handed him some of her sherbert. "Eat some, you'll feel better."

Ash took a bite out of it and looked at Delia. "It tastes much better."

He soon left his house, and began to drive away. Not to the airport, but to someone's house. He soon reached there, and knocked on the door, hoping she'd be there. Soon, the door opened, and a blue-eyed bluenette stood there.

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash cheerily said.

"Ash? What are you doing here? You'll miss your flight, hurry, go the airport!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash stepped inside and closed the door.

"I'm not going."

Dawn looked surprised. "What? Why? Aren't you supposed to do this new show that'll take you to around the world? It's your biggest dream! What dream of yours could be bigger than that!?" To her surprise, Ash knelt on one knee in front of her and took out a small, velvet box from his pocket.

"Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?" He asked. Ash opened the box, revealing a...ring pop. Dawn picked it up.

"Seriously? A ring pop? Is this a joke or..."

"Sorry, I couldn't find a jewelry store on the way, but I found a convenience store and they had this and please say yes!" Ash said.

"You have to be seriously stupid if you think i'm going to say no! Yes!" She placed the ring pop on her ring finger. "It looks so beautiful." She sarcastically said.

"YES!" Ash cheered.

"What? You're saying the ring pop DOES look beautiful?" Dawn joked.

"Nope. I'm just so happy that now we're engaged." Ash pulled out his phone. "Let's conference call Gary, Misty and Tracey. After all, today is New Year's Eve!" When the conference call loaded, the first person to talk was Gary.

"Hey, Ash! Hey, Dawn! Wait...Ash, aren't you supposed to be at the airport?"

"Yeah, but I gave up on that show. I have a dream more important than that, which is Dawn." He gave her a side hug when he said that. "Also, we're engaged."

"YES! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty, why're you at the airport?" Dawn asked.

"We're going to Mossdeep City for our honeymoon, so we're flying there." Tracey replied.

"Oh. Hey guys, there are five seconds left 'till the New Year!" Dawn exclaimed. "Let's count down! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" said Ash, Dawn, Gary, Misty and Tracey.

 **The End! I know, New Year's Eve is six months away, but I couldn't think of any other way to end the story. Thanks so much for reading/following/ favoriting/reviewing!**


End file.
